


初

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	初

初

 

到了后面，王濠镜已经顾不上去想、他一开始真的只是撩开了王耀鬓边碎发而已。

晚餐后闲聊的气氛太好，灯光下年长他几岁的男友眼里像晕出了湖光，就这样含着笑意看向王濠镜。一双眸子温和而明亮，不说期待也不讲渴求，却让王濠镜在那瞬间像忘了其他一切，低头就亲了他一口。  
那轻柔的一啄倒像是王耀意料之外。主动之中又带着股难言明的青涩，王耀想加深这个吻，对方的舌尖却先他一步，不容推拒地，钻了进来。  
哟。逐渐被小男友亲得晕晕乎乎的王耀想，交往以来搂抱都自然，欲望更深层的亲热狎昵之举却是少；原先只当他过分绅士拘谨而不习惯，没想到这火苗蹿起来，竟是比想象中的还要霸道。  
王濠镜习惯性地去摸安静垂下的马尾，只是这次解下了王耀的发圈。手指可以肆意穿过发间，捧住他的后脑勺，唇舌之间的追逐索求更甚，王耀甚至感受到了嘴角的那一点黏腻。分开时王濠镜显然也看到那点银丝，眸色一沉，摁住王耀的腰就往怀里按，第二个亲吻开始之前王耀笑着伸手终于想起去摘下王濠镜的眼镜，硌字还没出口，脊背在下一秒就挨到了沙发坐垫。  
一切就像快进，两个人却都很享受。  
王耀眯着眼哼哼，手已经遵循本能去撩王濠镜的衣摆，实际上还一直在想他先前的眼神。柔和一下变成了叫人兴奋的热情，他不说，但知道表面尚且能稳住的水面下，俨然是圈圈层叠不曾停下的涟漪，而王耀就是牵动着王濠镜心湖的那颗石子。  
王耀的手已经绕到王濠镜颈后环住他。王濠镜侧过脸蹭了蹭王耀的小臂，反手轻轻把王耀的左手牵下来，放到唇边，温温柔柔地吻，目光不曾从他脸上转移过，一出声就已是那个许久未用过的称呼：“师兄。”  
他缓缓伏下来：“教我，好不好？”  
你个臭小子——在被这人从善如流地欺身压下来、慢慢啃上锁骨之前，王耀记得自己在流连的亲吻之间这般打趣笑他；而王濠镜没管这个，身下恋人的手背攀上来引着他往自己胸膛抚弄他便照做。揉捏摩擦的奇异触感中，王濠镜不自觉地便凑在王耀耳边，一丁点儿的滚烫气息都让王耀觉得身上热度又升几分，可他似乎不认为有丝毫问题，依旧撑在旁边低声呢喃。熟稔的温柔混着少见的生涩，到最后就都化成不知如何收敛的情意，绕回来的还是那句，是他的名字。  
这就太过分了，仗着自己有一点年龄和一点点经验优势的王耀想。  
可这叫他如何不心动。

学生时代初识的片段纷纷扰扰相继涌入王耀的脑海，与新晋辩手的照面和之后作为前辈的带队指导，与友队的赛后聚餐，还有后辈八卦里那对般配却最终分开的才子佳人。他试图平稳自己的呼吸，只想做旁观者，最后却还是动了心。  
王濠镜像在温声问他什么，王耀没听清。镜头转了回去，王耀看见自己与他在搬校区时再突然又普通不过的偶遇，偶尔沉下去的聊天气泡，忽地亮起的手机屏幕显示他的姓名备注，以及猝不及防在隔壁工作室撞见的、同样西装革履的王濠镜。聊天气泡以缓慢又稳定的频率涌现，把他挤得欢喜又迷糊，想着这人怎么弯在了自己手上，却同样无法否认自己确确实实甘愿认栽。他终究是任由思绪飞转，那条弦被闪过的画面无限磨细，直到此时此刻，他和他挤在沙发上，而王濠镜正巧咬上发烫着的耳垂。  
王耀急促地喘着气，又被这人亲了一下。模糊间他终于找回那点理智，王濠镜的指尖划过王耀小腹上的黏湿，王耀这才反应过来，仰着头，长长地呼出一口气。  
身上人的动作停顿下来，王濠镜这时的神情才终于有一点新手上路的自觉和疑惑：“要先去浴室么？”  
王耀笑着，抬腰顶胯去蹭他：“洗过了。”  
更近一点的紧贴便是再自然不过的事。

王濠镜把东西拿回来，王耀就稍稍直起身，拿到手上倒出来点。王濠镜半搂半扶着王耀，另一只手被他拉住往自己身后摸。王濠镜一边留意着王耀的反应，一边看自己和他的手指往里面探，润滑倒得多了些，冰凉滑腻的液体不一会儿就沾湿两人腿间相贴的皮肤。王耀安安静静阖着眼，震颤的眼睫和微皱的眉间却暴露了他的心思。王濠镜被那一点软热慢慢汲走理智来不及细想这般变化，但左不过是一半痛感一半愉悦的混合交杂，不由得放缓了一点，他说他很久没做了，自己实在担心伤着他。  
忽然的停缓却是生生磨长了体内细碎跳动着的快感，王耀半是疑惑半是不满地嗯了一声，重新抓着王濠镜的手伸进去，这一下俨然被陌生的暖热吸住指尖，连王濠镜都忍不住皱皱眉，实在有点不想忍下去。  
于是在王濠镜第二次往更里面戳刺的时候，王耀侧过来在他脖子上亲了一口，彻彻底底点着了他的火。  
他到底是想轻点，可究竟怎么轻，在王耀环着王濠镜热切地吻过来时，就都飘散而去、只留存一个念头，抱着他，索求他，一定要密不可分。  
王耀终于是被扎堆袭来的快感刺激得叫出声。他躺在沙发上，身上人投下的阴影覆盖了他，左腿垂下沙发轻轻磨蹭着地毯，右腿根被王濠镜摁着，里面的每一下顶弄都给腿间带来摩擦，不同程度的刺激夹击下，拥抱也越来越紧。  
王濠镜最初还在适应前端被箍紧的难耐，现在这样的触感却叫他逐渐沉迷。他不想让王耀受了疼，却又觉得如果疼痛和快意都因他而起才叫执念和羁绊，身下动作便愈发要得深切。在足够久的以前王濠镜才第一次意识到自己对着王耀也会生出各样情绪，疑惑，困扰，之后是叹着气的想念，见面时的欣喜和克制。现如今成为他男友的人就躺在他身下，容纳他的进入冲撞，也不吝于接吻拥抱，肩膀被紧紧攥住，停下来，原来只是喘着气对他说，要再往旁边一点。 他已经想不出有什么描述，能形容这样的好。 王耀的呻吟夹杂着喘息，语句变得断断续续，王濠镜干脆一并吻住，靠王耀不同的轻蹭和扭动来推测判断——追逐爱意和渴求欲望，在这种时候是无师自通。  
怎么跌到床上的情形也记不清了。没有谁去在意，只知道缠上来的腿被架着夹住腰，柔软的，肿胀的，滑腻的，滚烫的和微凉的，尽数成了汹涌潮流。情潮与床单被褥一同裹住交缠的躯体，只听得见被撞碎的呻吟，低沉的喘息。血流裹挟着情热冲击鼓膜，彼此相贴，连胸腔起伏都是同样的震颤，藏在深处的笑意最终也被贪婪的唇舌卷了去。  
濠镜。  
嗯？  
王耀翻身坐在王濠镜身上，长发倾泻下来，用舌尖轻缓磨蹭他的唇瓣。王濠镜也不急，直到王耀舔舐了一阵总算进来卷着他的舌，这才搂住王耀压下来，加深这个吻。呼吸又变得急促，被吞吐着的东西滑出了些，再摩擦一会儿，王耀竟是生生逼出一声闷哼来。  
王濠镜在快感中稍稍定下神，低声问他，疼么？手却还在他腰背上暧昧地逡巡，回想自己身上同样的位置，有王耀留下的各异痕迹。  
王耀只是摇头，喃喃道，还行。王耀继续咬他，不稳的气息却暴露此刻的兴奋与难耐，让王濠镜也不住呼气。滚烫纠缠在一块就自然揭开下一步，如此的结合已经很灼热，而王濠镜还是遏制不了对恋人的欲求；王耀也是，跨坐在他身上获取了密集快感那瞬间王耀再一次被王濠镜翻过来压住，腿张开堪堪夹住腰迎接十二分火热的撞击时，他就已经抑制不住溢出来的喘叫。

坠入爱河，跌入欲海，爱侣默契地将自己往彼此身体里揉摁，拥抱亲密无间再不可分。

王耀在第二次高潮来临时失神喊了王濠镜的名字，王濠镜低低笑着，顶弄之时又含住他的耳垂，呼吸间全是情意，像蜜，浓密粘稠得化不开。  
像抱住恋人被情欲包围之前那样，王濠镜轻轻拨开王耀鬓边的发丝，在他嘴角边落下了一个吻。

FIN.

140219


End file.
